


Spider And I

by Lothiriel84



Series: You're My Best Friend [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Giant Spiders, I Don't Even Know, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Spider and ISit watching the skyOn our world without sound





	Spider And I

He woke with a start, momentarily disoriented as to where he was, and what on Mars he was doing there.

“David! God, you killed him. You – you monster!”

He instinctively clung onto the huge, squidgy abdomen that was resting only a few inches away from his body, heard a displeased voice booming from somewhere above him. “Now you’ve woken him. Why did you have to?”

Chains rattled around him, something pointy and hairy touched him gently on the head. He took a deep breath, finally turned around to face a horrified Miss Hob, who immediately sank to her knees, and started checking him for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he hastened to reassure her. “My friend Patrick was telling me all about the new, fascinating worlds he has seen in all his travels, and I – I think I must have fallen asleep at some point. I’m sorry, I was really tired.”

“He was sleeping so well,” Patrick grumbled, his claw still ruffling at his hair in a soothing motion. “I’m sure he could have used a little more rest.”

Hob brought her fingers to her temple, a gesture David had learnt to recognise as the telltale sign of a brewing migraine. “Of course you would be so stupid – no scratch that, I don’t even want to know about it. Get up, you idiot, and get out of here.”

“Please, can’t you let him stay just a bit longer?” Patrick begged, just as David scrambled to his feet. “He’s so nice, and friendly, and I’m never going to see him again.”

“Oh, for the love of – are you two even serious?”

“He’s not evil, Boss,” David felt the need to point out. “You can’t blame him for being a predator, that’s just his nature.”

“David, if you don’t shut up right now, I swear I’m going to have you deported to Site B along with your new friend.”

“Ooh, can I keep him?” Patrick cut in, excitedly. “Please. I promise I’ll be a good spider.”

Hob looked between them as if she was convinced she was slowly losing her mind. David could see the exact moment her expression changed to something different, and she turned towards him with a look on her face that meant business.

“I know I’m going to deeply regret this, but since literally everyone else on the base is refusing to look after the prisoner, with the possible exception of a few of the robots – David, dare I trust you with this job? Before you say anything, let me be very clear; if you and Mr Velvet here are up to something, I swear I’m going to kick your arses until you both regret the day you were born.”

David’s heart was beating fast, as if it was trying to jump out of his chest. “That would be so incredibly wonderful, Miss Hob. Thank you. I can only hope I’m worthy.”

“God help us,” Hob muttered between herself, probably regretting her decision already.

Patrick giggled, and reached to wrap his front legs around David, as far as the chains would allow him to.


End file.
